Jadelynn
by gwendell96
Summary: Max lost a bestfriend or did she
1. Prologue

Title: Jadelynn

Title: Jadelynn

Summary: Max lost a best friend or did she.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Jadelynn.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I'm warning you I have very bad grammar and I don't write all that good. I started to watch DA after I've seen hit a sista back. So I don't know a lot of stuff. Okay, I'm gonna stop babbling and let you read.

"It seems unreal, doesn't it." Original Cindy turned around to see Max. Original Cindy smiled sadly and said, "Yeah it does." Max walked up to her and sat down on the couch. "I just can't believe she's gone. I mean she didn't even deserve this." Max said. Tears welled up in her eyes ready to spill. She tried to stop the sob that was ready to come out, but didn't. 

Original Cindy tried to blink back her own tears "I know boo, but there's nothing we can do." Jadelynns dead. Has been dead for several days. None of them could believe it. It just wasn't right. She didn't deserve to die. She was young and so full of life. Nothing will ever be the same. "Original Cindy, what are we gonna do? I don't…"

"Shhh, It's gonna be okay. We're gonna get threw this." Original Cindy sooth. Max nodded and wiped her tears. She got up and said, "We should go before Normal fires our asses." Original Cindy laughed and wiped her own tears, "Come on, boo". They left to Jam Pony. Once they got there Normal started to bust there chops. "You know, once there were people who took pride in their work. Where's Jadelynn having another medical operation." Max had enough.

"She's dead, ya hear. Jadelynn is dead. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Max said her voice raw with emotion. She turned and hugged Original Cindy. Normal stood there shocked. He never seen Max act like this. He also, felt a pang of sadness, Jadelynn was a slacker just like the others, but she always made people smiled no matter how misable or piss they were. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know." Original Cindy glared at Normal and led Max to the lockers.

"Boo, maybe you should go home". Max shook her head no, "I can't. If I do I'll go insane." Original Cindy stroked Max's hair, "In the end, everything is gonna be all good." Original Cindy said trying to convince herself. Max stood up "Nothings ever gonna be the same". Original Cindy sniffed knowing Max was right. "I know boo, I know." 


	2. Max's P.O.V.

Jadelynn

Jadelynn.

Max's P.O.V.

I met Jadelynn at Jam Pony. She was applying for a job. Normal gave her the 3rd degree, but gave her the job. I think she was accually going to do the job and not be like one of us 'slackers', but she met me and Original Cindy. You can say that we 'polluted' her mind. Well anyway, after that she moved in with us because she had no place to crash. Me, her, and Original Cindy became best boos. I guess one of the reasons why, was that she cooked like a goddess.

Jadelynn was a mixture. She could be a wide-eyed innocent little angel then she could be the queen of sarcastic. I think that's why she was a good friend. She never questioned you. She'll just take you under her wing. But that girl loved the love-at-first-sight thing. She believed in that type of stuff. And it's what made her so special. It's so sad she didn't get to experience it. She didn't even get to have a family. Another reason why we were close because we both wanted families. We only had each other and friends, but that wasn't enough.

I remember when Logan told me she was dead.

Flashback

"Jadelynn's dead." Max stared blankly at Logan. Did she hear him right, no no she didn't. But Max asked anyway, "What did you say?". Logan took a deep breath "Max she's dead". Max looked at her shoes and shook her head, "No, no your lying.". Logan fought tears and reached out to hug Max, but she pushed him away. "No, Jadie's not dead. She to fucking stubborn to die. No you're lying. I know you are!" she screamed. Max fell on the floor crying uncontrollably. Logan tears unleashed as he took Max into his arms. "I know, I didn't want to believe it at first, but it's true" he said. Max buried her face in Logan's chest. No, not Jadie. Please let this be a dream. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself she knew the truth. Jadelynn's dead. Oh! God, how is she gonna tell Original Cindy. 

Flashback Ends

When I told Original Cindy, she went crazy just like me. We ended up crying in each others arm. 

Logans been there for me and I appriate that. Him and Original Cindy are my rocks. And I'm glad. Oh yeah, Jadie's funeral is tomorrow. I don't know how I'm gonna get through it, but Logan and Cindy will be there and I know that with them by side I could get through anything. I think.


End file.
